


dancing in the dark

by luckycharmz



Series: season ten compliant [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10x12, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, mentions of Monica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian’s body goes plaint in Mickey’s hold, the one place he will without a doubt be protected and feel safe; home. “Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mick,” his voice is soft, a wobbly smile spreading his face.“No more waitin’, Gallagher. Rest of our lives is happenin’ right now.” With those words, Mickey’s own eyes flutter shut and the music drains every other noise out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season ten compliant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668349
Comments: 21
Kudos: 212





	dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> slow dance extended.  
> title from Ed Sheerans song ‘perfect’, id advice you to listen to it as you read!! 
> 
> MARRIED GALLAVICH, BABY!

_ I should probably go dance with my husband. _

Ian stands, watching Mickey who looks around all confused. He limps his way over to his _husband_ with a small smile as he thinks about the events of the past hour. “Look a bit lost without me,” he teases, immediately wrapping his arms around Mickey, one clutching his neck. 

“Aren’t I always without ya?” Mickey grins, looking up at his husband, absolutely mesmerized.

Sapphire and ocean eyes melt into one, igniting a spark that shines so bright it brings the moon and stars to shame. Leaning in to press their foreheads together and just breathe. A moment for themselves, basking in what they have today, tomorrow and forever- _each other._

Ian’s the first to move, leaning down until his chin is resting on Mickey’s shoulder, inhaling the scent that is so distinctly Mickey. Irish spring soap, cologne, honey and everything possibly sweet; _just Mickey_. His hands slide down to the lower of his back as he clasps them, holding them together. 

Mickey tucks his own face into Ian’s neck, nosing at him before settling. His arms circling around his waist and fingers running up and down soothingly. “You okay?” Mickey murmurs into his neck, placing a kiss there right after. 

Ian swallows, “I miss Monica and I know everyone else could give less of a shit but- but she was still my mom.” His voice chokes up as he clenches his eyes shut and nuzzles his face further into Mickey’s neck, “I miss mom,” he whispers softly and then tears are streaming down his face. 

Mickey tightens his hold around him, swaying them side to side slowly. “I know,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to Ian’s warm skin. “Maybe we can go visit her sometime, tell her all about this fucked up, turned perfect day,” Mickey offers, and the moment he feels Ian’s body sag, he knows he’s said the right words. 

Ian’s body goes plaint in Mickey’s hold, the one place he will without a doubt be protected and feel safe; home. “Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Mick,” his voice is soft, a wobbly smile spreading his face.

“No more waitin’, Gallagher. Rest of our lives is happenin’ right now.” With those words, Mickey’s own eyes flutter shut and the music drains every other noise out. 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I_ _will not give you up this time  
_ _ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
_ _ And in your eyes, you're holding mine _

They both move back, the lyrics swirling around them vividly, as if the song is made for them. Ian leans down, pressing his lips to Mickey’s delicately as his free hand comes up to hold Mickey’s jaw gently. Mickey’s hand doing the same as they continue to sway to the music. 

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man_

They part, still holding onto one another. 

_ I see my future in your eyes _

And they do, they always have and from today forward nothing will _ever_ change that. They wipe each other’s tears and then smiles are splitting lips. They used to cry in fear and horror and now they’re crying of happiness and _oh_ how times have fucking changed. 

The song switches and their beers are drained quickly. Ian spins Mickey around, now holding him chest to back as he rocks them side to side. Everyone joins on the dance floor, drinking and having a good time and Mickey doesn’t move once from Ian’s hold. He tilts his head up to look at him, he sees that beautiful smile that spreads his whole face and can’t help it, “ _husband_ ,” he whispers against his jaw, it all feels serene even now. 

“Yeah, _husband_ ,” Ian’s voice is smooth and silky as he hums into Mickey’s neck.

Perfect, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So many feels, the best episode of the season with all the Gallagher’s coming together for Ian and Mickey. Everyone was so happy for them and Frank crying made me fucking cry. Mickey speaking on his feelings. Ian asking ‘now?’ because he was in a hurry to kiss his husband. And everything in between. Perfect finale ❤️


End file.
